Stolen Secret
by Domini-chan
Summary: She had a secret that she coveted. They stole it from her. And they would only give it back in exchange for something she wasn’t sure she could give. GaaHiNeji
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She had a secret that she coveted. They stole it from her. And they would only give it back in exchange for something she wasn't sure she could give. GaaHiNeji

**Stolen S****ecret**

**A/N: **Okay, first things first. This is a love triangle between Gaara, Hinata, and Neji. If you don't like the fact that cousins are in a relationship, yet want to read my fic, I don't want to hear any complaining about that. If you flame anyway, I will post that fic "Flames of Laughter" and point all the funny things contained in your flame. So flame if you dare. That is all.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own NARUTO. And I doubt I ever will. On with the story.

--

**Chapter 1**

Hinata looked behind her back every few seconds to make sure she wasn't being followed. Where she was going, if anyone else discovered, everyone would know and her special place that held her unique secret would be destroyed. And she didn't want that. She cared too much for her secret to risk threatening it.

It held a big place in her heart, soul, and life. If anything happened to it, she would be affected so badly, she'd probably never be able to get over it. No, she'd be _devastated_.

So safety measures where to be taken to make sure her secret was well protected. And she followed them so well; no one ever thought she was up to something. That was the beauty of being who she was. Naturally no one noticed her, so when she took those extra measures, it was like she had never existed, yet everyone knew she was alive. She was quite proud of that single fact.

After a while of walking, she arrived at the sanctuary that held her secret. She took it out, burying her face in it. "I love you..." she whispered so silently to her secret, that even the wind couldn't hear her.

She stayed in the sanctuary with her secret for about an hour before she cleaned the place up and left all sorts of necessities to keep it happy and occupied while she was gone, and left, ready to come back the next day. "Be good," she whispered in that inaudible voice that only her secret could hear. Then she left the sanctuary, and walked back to the village, ready to face the harsh reality of her home.

--

Me: I'm cursed to write short chapters. TT.TT It's sad, really. Oh well. The actionny bits of this story won't kick in till a little later.

Kyo: You're not describing what her secret is.

Me: Ah, so you noticed. Well, I won't describe it till Gaara and Neji discover it, which will be around the 3rd or 4th chapter or something. Not sure. Anyway, you can be patient for a little while, right? Sorry about the fact I left a sort of cliffie for all of you. But you'll survive, right? Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, first chapter's short. Too short. But it's supposed to be like that. Anyway, on with the chapter. Disclaimer in the first chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Hinata was training. But she felt fidgety. All she wanted to do was run back to her special place and see her secret again. But she would have to wait until mid-afternoon for that. In the meantime, she would have to deal with staying occupied until the time was right.

Just then, Kurenai told her she could stop and take a break. Was it mid-afternoon already? She glanced at the sky, checking the sun's position. Sure enough, it was the right time. Hinata excused herself, then left the training grounds.

As she walked down the road, she met up with Neji. "Oh, he-hello there, Neji-nii-s-san," she stuttered. Neji glanced at her, then mumbled a hi back before walking away.

Hinata shook her head at Neji's questionnable behavior, and continued on down the road. She took the usual path to get to her secret, spent about an hour with it, then left after cleaning the special place up. All in all, a good afternoon well spent.

-\-

Neji grunted in frustration. It had been about a week since he had noted down Hinata's brief disappearances and tried to track her down, to no avail, only to find her back home reading or cooking. It annoyed him not to be able to find out where she was going.

He obsessed with it. Where in the world did his young cousin go to to spend her afternoons? He tried to find her, even going so far as using buuyakugan, and still she avoided his gaze. It irritated him to no end.

He wanted to know where she went. And he vowed to follow her to the ends of the earth if he had to. But how to find her? The answer came to him in the form of Sabaku no Gaara the next morning...

--

As I said, rather short chapters. But it's getting along. I'm guessing it's in chapter four or five that they manage to track her down to her special place. But you never know, this is a rather flimsy plot...


End file.
